Ikari the Hedgehog
Ikari the Hedgehog is a Tropican psychotic artist and ingenious mechanic who has dedicated her life to destroying the Kaos Family, specifically, Rocky the Robot. Concept and Creation Ikari was originally created in 2009 as part of a user-held DeviantArt contest, in order for RKRobot to have a character that matched her username. Initially, "IkaritheHedgehog" was an attempt to give Wrath the Hedgehog a "cool Japanese name" uguu desu ne, but it was scrapped almost immediately. After the contest, Ikari's design stuck and she began her avatar-like reign over the other two main characters at the time, Rocky and Wrath. She also escalated in popularity after spurts of developments in her character included her frequent cursing, her love of science and art, as well as hating girly things like dresses. Since then, Ikari had changed dramatically over time, becoming a violent, fearsome and plasma-weilding anti-hero of sorts. Her skills have increased, family extended and she has earned a prized place in Geneforce history. Personality Ikari is currently a sadistic, snarky science-lover. While she doesn't go out of her way to make others lives better or worse as her mortal enemy does, she will often support those who are willing to help promote her own agendas. She makes deals, contracts with allies and rivals in order to accomplish goals, but when things don't go her way or her plans fail, she rages violently and craves for an immediate correction of the problem. She really never complains, and lives by the mottos: "nothing starts until you take action" and "if you want something done right, do it yourself." Ikari also still has some social issues, despite being a charismatic leader. She is naturally aggressive, keeping sadness and fear often bottled up inside, but creative and insightful, giving out honest advice and comments as they come to her. Ikari was and will always be a sore loser. She also hates extremely hot weather, the Cybek (Tropican Internet) and stir fried onions and mushrooms. Her favorite color is purple, she enjoys rock music and has incredible stage fright that she is steadily trying to overcome. History Ikari was once a happy young girl with an affinity for art, particularly traditional drawing and painting, but grew interested in sculpting with help from her mother. This gave her patience and an easy way to express herself, but she lacked the social skills needed to put herself out there. After Izumi enrolled her in public school, Ikari became frightened of others until she met Mauve the Hedgehog, a young savant in the virtual reality business with her family. After seeing Ikari's incredible artwork, she helped the young hedgehog gain a name for herself around the school, boosting Ikari's confidence and people skills by the time she was 10. Around this age, the tan furred mammal found herself invested in sciences, particularly in buidling things. She wanted her sculptures and artwork to come to life, and attended several metal and wood classes, excelling in both. During this year, she stumbled upon the work of Dr. Solomon Havike Lockardson, or one of the greatest geniuses of the 4th Millenium. He had recently finished his work on Roqueta Kaos, a young girl with a sickly background but a determination for heroism. Ikari immediately began researching all she could on this incredible being, and slowly began to fall in love with him, even though she never met him. In the years to come, Ikari would delve into obsession over Crackus further and further until she had everything she would need to someday eventually meet her scientific hero. Her grades escalated and she accelerated through college-level material at the age of 14. She even found herself rooting for Rocky and Tori on all occassions because of their relationship with him, purposefully ignoring his faults to praise the good things. It was official: Ikari had become a fangirl. Chemical Chaos In the future, Wrath first encounters Ikari as a cohort of Roben's. She has already solidified her place in politics, and used a similar method to the present-day Ikari to take down her enemies. She is a well-known mecha mechanic and pilots them using the Chemical Chaos and Plasma as a power source. Meniacle and mad, she blatantly confesses to vicious attacks, maimings and killings of innocents all over the world while completely disregarding her conscious. After Wrath outruns her, it is revealed that she is also a compulsive liar. She is later killed by Tori, Arianna and Jade Kaos. This version of Ikari then ceases to exist after the events of Chemical Chaos, as Wrath had altered the future (twice) to save his mother and father. This was likely her most villainous state of being. Alpha Ikari: Revenge At the age of 15, Ikari discovered that Dr. Crackus had been murdered by the Tropican Sisters. She went into months of agonizing depression, before listening in to Tori Kaos returning to Tropic without her sister. It was then that Ikari made it her mission to drop all that she knew about art and train her body, mind and psyche for revenge against the remaining hero. Two years passed and Ikari was still honing her skills as a mechanic, a kickboxer and learning how to create weapons she could use. She then heard that Rocky had returned home, which infuriated the hedgehog. She switched targets and doubled her training until she was 18 years old. This was the time that she would leave her motherland of Gadgetria and hunt down the elder sister. Beta Ikari: Magical Prison Immediately after the events of Alpha Ikari, the hedgehog was arrested for attempted murder in the highest degree. She managed to escape prison once before the combined Cornucopian and Gadgetrian government systems agreed that no maximum security prison could hold this genius back. Instead of securing her again, Rocky had suggested to them that sending her away to world would be more beneficial than waste their time with her on Tropic. The world she suggested was Conger Fee, home to Genesis of the Wind. Gamma Ikari: Unpainted Destiny After Ikari returned from Conger Fee, she reunited with her friends and family on probation. Learning a lot more about magic and science since returning, the now 19 year old wanted to get back to her old revenge plot in order to satisfy her internal desires. She had run out of crafty ways to go about doing this without getting caught, so she asked her old friends Mauve the Hedgehog and Iami the Cat to help her, only to find Iami missing from Tropic. With Mauve and her family's help, Ikari discovered that Iami was sent to another world in the Rei Priimak Shitekste System: Desirahii, a magical planet that was currently suffering on a global state for some reason. Ikari declared she would find the only friend that believed in her, despite how horrible she was to her previously, and set out for Desirahii. Omega Ikari: What Have I Become Many years later after Gamma Ikari, the scientific genius turned to politics in order to compete with the now married and pregnant Rocky Kaos. Once she had gathered an unusually large following (presumably thanks to her connections across the globe and her infamy with Rocky), she obtained office for Gadgetrian Science Ambassador. This meant she could direct, neglect, fund and promote any project that crossed her path, including create things that revolved around her own down-with-Rocky agenda. It was then that she campaigned into outer space and to X-17, where she first met Lord Shadow Chris. Once the two connected by sharing their hatred of the members of Geneforce, their fondness for the arts and love for science, an immaculate friendship was created. It is possible that Ikari gains romantic feelings for Chris during this time, something that she did not expect; it is unknown if Chris reciprocates this at all. Ikari was supposedly killed at 36 by Wrath aboard her destroyed space station, but because Chris refused to let this happen, he saved her at the last second and took her into a cryo-healing chamber where she currently resides for as long as she needs to. In the meantime, Chris had constructed clones that constantly provide mental feedback to the original body, so it was as if she had not left them at all. These clones are not mechanized like her original body is, either and when one dies, another can spawn. Apocalyptic Tropic In the distant future, the Cult of Ikari was founded during the early Chaos Millenium, but after Ikari's demise. This entire Cult was created after Ikari prophecized the end of the world would be closer than expected, and for it to be all of Rocky and Wrath's fault. She credited Crackus for predicting this before, but she recieved all of the remaining credit for being so accurate. This Cult worships all that Ikari did, created monuments for her and altars in the hopes that she would be one day ressurected. When the Cult abducted young Roq, Wrath's daughter, she was bound to their main altar and nearly beaten to death, in the hopes that her bearing Ikari's name would ressurect their "leader" and bring her into this child's body. Roq was rescued by her family, specifically the newly ressurected Rocky and Wrath, and the four eradicated the entire Cult as their final act of heroism in the series. The Cult no longer survives after this over 100-being massacre. Capabilities Kickboxing - It's basic combat that Ikari came to learn over many years, mastering as much as an overweight hedgehog could. Plasma - In the middle of Alpha Ikari, the hedgehog visits a laboratory where she meets a prototype A.I. After it injures her friend Iami, Ikari dangerously attempts to destroy it by injecting herself with Chemical Chaos and fighting it with newly obtained plasma powers. *Plasma Shield *Plasma Beam *Plasma Echo Wave *Plasma Canon *Plasma Ball *Plasma Tornado *Plasma Rocket *Blood Manipulation Mecha Ikari - Only throughout Omega Ikari does the hedgehog ever go into mechanizing herself. As she does, body part by body part, she gains more strength, stamina, intelligence, sight, hearing and speed, nearly tripling her typical stats as a mortal. She also uses the same technology that Rocky and Wrath currently use, making her the only other Tropican to receive a complete robotic makeover. *Fire Resistance - specifically manufactured to combat Wrath's pyrokinetics, Ikari had molecularly altered Tropican Steel to prevent her body from melting at extreme temperatures. *Chemical Plasma - By doubling the strength of her plasma powers with the added Chemical Chaos into her system, Ikari can channel her abilities more efficiently and with greater accuracy. Relationships Ikari is terrible at holding relationships and can only rarely keep her promises. She often scares away friends with her power and attitude, but doesn't know how to react when she feels attracted to someone (after the blunder with Crackus). She has grown more fond of females over the years, but is not at all disgusted by the mere sight of a male. She also sometimes will refer to herself as male, or if someone calls her "sir" or other masculine titles as either a genuine mistake or otherwise, she does not correct them and responds as normal. Ikari is also not discriminatory towards any species, and is an equal opportunity psychopathic murderer. Family *Izumi - The most caring and supportive mother any psycho-hog could have, Izumi is a well-known 3D artist who specializes in sculpture, ceramic art and modeling. She has a sister, brother and brother-in-law, who also have children, but her husband is no where to be found. She faces many challenges, being a single mother, but relies on her family for support and influence. She often is the host of many family reunions, to which Ikari can hang out with her many cousins. She loves Ikari, regardless of her violent tendancies and depressing attitude, but worries about her because she fears she will never find true happiness. *Aiden - The eldest cousin Ikari has, and is older than her by a few years. He is a successful tailor living on Two-Fruit Island (between Gadgetria and Cornucopia) and owns his own chain of shops across the globe. His fashions are loved by many Tropicans, and occassionally he partners up with his cousin to incorporate nanofibers into his latest clothes so more people can wear higher quality clothing. Ikari only wears clothing designed and made by Aiden, who also will inadvertently supply the material Tori uses to create Wrath's protective fursuit. He is fairly close to Ikari and looks out for her whenever he can, being the first to fund any of her personal projects before she becomes ambassador. *Caius - An older cousin that matches Ikari in age, older than her by a few months. He is a well-known name in the sports industry, as he owns a chain of sports shops inherited to him after his grandparents passed away. Specializing in surfing, Sun Suno, cycling, boarding, skating, Konoko ball and Aishee, his shops are placed all over Gardenia's coasts. He gets along somewhat well with Ikari, trying to get her to play games with him all the time and making bets with her every chance he gets. He is much more energetic and silly than his twin sister, but appreciates Ikari for occassionally creating advertisements for him in exchange for private funding. *Mandy - An older cousin that matches Ikari in age, older than her by a few months, and mere minutes older than Caius. While Mandy does help with the sports shops around Gardenia, her passion, like Ikari's, is art and art supplies, using money from 2 sold sports stores to open up a large art warehouse. This is where Ikari gets her supplies from, for free since any money she would drop into it would come back to her for private funding. However, when Ikari sells artwork, Mandy does get a portion that goes into rennovating her shop. She is much more well-rounded than Ikari in artwork, going into digital and photographical pieces rather than traditional. She and Aiden often work together on projects, but also is Ikari's biggest fan when it comes to artwork. She expresses multiple times how she admires Ikari's daringness to go into science when her origins are in art, which embarasses Ikari greatly. *Allyssa - One of Ikari's younger cousins, by 21 years. Allyssa sort of idolizes Ikari for her talents over anything else, simply because she is unaware Ikari was a wanted criminal who entered politics to infiltrate the system and destroy her enemies from the inside, out. She often came to Ikari for help with science and math, and as a result of Ikari's tutoring, did well enough to become a straight-A student. Of course, with Ikari's added influence, she also became a shut in bookworm, not wanting to focus on anything but her studies so she could graduate from medical school and become a doctor. She is likely to be Ikari's favorite cousin, as she is the most intelligent and yet so easy to bend to her will. She is also a huge fan of Ikari's rival, Decoda. When Allyssa meets Wrath when he enrolls in school, she doesn't realize that he is the son of her older cousin's sworn enemy. *Tazmin - Ikari's youngest cousin by far, by 25 years. Unlike her sibling, Tazmin is a researcher and loves the Cybernet, finding out everything Ikari is and ever was, early on. She also refuses to be influenced by the experienced hedgehog, despite her close relationship with her, often arguing playfully, instead. Ikari appreciates Tazmin's skepticism and stubbornness, as it reminds her of when she was younger. Regardless of her inability to persuade her to do things for her, Ikari still tutors Tazmin as well. The two also have friendly nicknames for one another, Tazmin being called "Tazzie" and Ikari being called "Karrie." Friends *Iami the Cat - Ikari's best friend until after Gamma Ikari. *Reigna Yor Parade - Ikari's close friend during Gamma Ikari. *Alonzo Wei - Ikari's close friend during Gamma Ikari. *Key - Ikari's close friend during Gamma Ikari. *Morzen Knott - Ikari's friendly guide during Gamma Ikari. *Lord Chris - Ikari's best friend after becoming ambassador. *Xero - A friend of Chris' is a friend of Ikari's. *Gearic - A friend of Chris' is a friend of Ikari's. *Juliet - Ikari's main partner and Valkyrie companion. *Scarlet - One of Ikari's Valkyrie companions. *Snow the Hedgehog - One of Ikari's Valkyrie companions. *Katie the Hedgehog - One of Ikari's Valkyrie companions. Rivals *Decoda the Guinea Pig - Mostly in politics. *Genesis of the Wind - Ikari's prison warden during Beta Ikari, and friendly rival to her. Genesis was ordered by Rocky and her government overseers to house Ikari during her 8 month long banishment from Tropic. Instead of treating her like a prisoner, however, he reluctantly welcomed her into his home where the two immediately began to butt heads. Their most major disagreement (and a sort of iconic one) is the science versus magic debate that was previously only shared between Genesis and Chris. On top of the fact that Ikari later befriends Chris, these two characters provide an interesting rivalry throughout Geneforce history. *Emily - The younger sister of Juliet, and on somewhat-okay terms with Ikari. *''Presuably the rest of Geneforce??? (Xanthos, Blastion, Luna, etc.)'' *Sandall Strapp - Ikari's bitter rival during Gamma Ikari. Enemies *Rocky Kaos *Tori Kaos *Shadow the Hedgehog - While the two hated each other as much as his wife hated her, Shadow did have respect for Ikari; this respect was reflected in naming his granddaughter after her, as much as it was against Rocky's wishes. *Zane the Hedgehog *Wrath Kaos *Arianna Kaos *Jade Kaos *Kane the Komodo Dragon *Roqueta Kaos *Vadim the Sorcerer Trivia * Ikari's name is Japanese, meaning "anger, rage, wrath"; this translates into her fiery, vindictive personality. * Ikari keeps journals when she is imprisoned on Conger Fee. She will sometimes refer to herself in the third person when recording them. * Ikari is not religious in any way; she rejects religion entirely, arguing that there is not enough proof in the world for her to believe that a god or demon could exist, even though she reluctantly admits to magic. ** Ironically, the Cult of Ikari was inspired by her, putting her as their leader/holy prophet. Category:Characters